Shadow of the Mountain
by Legend2
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Dagoth Ur, Red Mountain threatens to erupt and there is little to stop it. Can the people abandond difference and once again follow the lead of the Nerevarine's guiding hand? Based on my own game character


The quakes had become worse in last few days. What little was coming from Ghostgate said that large lava flows were punching out of the mountainside. The inner citadels of Dagoth Ur and Ordosal were completely destroyed. It was both ironic and pitiful; Red Mountain was destroying the last of the blight creatures. Purification by liquid fire. However that was not what concerned Nae'run at the time.

According to reports coming from Fort Buckmoth the quakes had become so bad that the Emperor Crab Under Skar had to be evacuated. To little to late as the entire structure caved in on itself crushing anyone whom was inside. Among the casualties were Athryn Sarethi which saddening Nae'run greatly. The man helped him gain Hortator statis in House Redoran. It was a great loss. Combined with the thirty-plus guards inside, House Redorans defense force was crippled. The Telvanni would no doubt take advantage of this and Nae'run wouldn't hear of it.

Letting his strength and acrobatics lead him, Nae'run leapt over mountains with incredible grace and power in his mad dash to Ald-ruhn. He had been negotiating with House Telvanni on giving humanitarian aid to the inland when he got the news about Under Skar. Without flinching he jumped utop Tel Naga tower and lept halfway across to the Zainab Camp. Lately he had been running himself ragged with all that was happening in Resdayn.

Stopping to catch a breath, and letting the Ring of Azura give him some comfort, Nae'run looked up to Red Mountain in a long concerned gaze. He could see what was left of Ghostgate, its inhabitants long abandoned the citadel to it's lava grave. The pumice rock and ash had covered the once proud structure in a matter of minutes. The only reason everyone was alive was because he personally oversaw the evacuation and even let some people piggyback on him to leap to safety. Some refused to leave however and were no doubt baked alive inside the citadel. He could not change people's minds but he could at least try. These people lived in Morrowind so they fell under his wing protection. He was Nerevarine after all, and these people looked to him as a sentinel.

His gaze drifted away from Ghostgate to the now trembling shadow of Red Mountain. Despite all his power and favor there was little he could do to stop nature. Red Mountain was going to erupt, and destroy everything in its path. Sighing tiredly Nae'run took a starting leap and bounded over the mountains not giving a slight chance for a group of cliffracers to even hope to give chase. He had to save as many as he could!

"Balmora has been completely evacuated," replied Eno Hlaalu, "it's a ghost town. Pelagiad reports the people in Suran have begun to flock south toward Vivec but if they overwhelm the town the Ordinators may not like it."

"Ordinators are the least of our problems right now," Crassuis Curio replied nervously, "what about Hla Oad?"

"I got message a little while ago saying an Imperial ship docked and is evacuating everyone," Eno said, "now I have seen and heard everything."

"The Telvanni?" Curio asked. Eno snorted in disgust.

"As usual the xenophobic idiots are holding out," Hlaalu replied, "they say they will live it out and be the only House that survives this to become the leading power in Vvardenfell."

"They are insane," Curio replied, "I thought it was just a summer thing. What of our Hortator?"

"He's seeing to the evacuation in the Ashlands," Hlaalu replied, "the Ashlander camps are his most concern right now and I can't say I blame him. We can manage on our own."

"Alone or not we'll still need help," said a voice behind them. Both turned to see Vedam Dren with a host of guards behind him. Hlaalu shook his hand in greeting while Curio instead graced the Duke with an embrace.

"Never thought I would be happy to see you," joked Curio. Dren merely shook his and laughed.

"Not that you've gotten any prettier," Vedam remarked. Both laughed and took a seat at the desk.

"As best I can figure the entire island should be evacuated in about a month or two," Eno replied. Vedam shook his head in disgust.

"Not enough time," said the Duke.

"We know," Curio joined in, "from what we gather we have days, maybe very few hours before the mountain goes up."

Vedam Dren placed both hands on the desk and stared in blankness at the scene before him. Never had anything like this ever occurred in his lifetime. The sheer idea and mortality gnawed at him like a bad conscious. Two years after the defeat of Dagoth Ur he believed everything was right with the world and all the worries of the past were gone. Then…the mountain shook and the next thing everyone knew, Ald Velothi was under a pile of ash…nobody survived. The Nerevarine journeyed deep into Red Mountain to investigate only to find that the lower levels were sealed with lava. Unable to find the source, the hero barely saved himself from being overwhelmed by the deadly liquid rock and jumped clear only to see the flow heading for Ghostgate. The Nerevarine was fighting with all his strength to save his people from a dismal fate. He even went as far as to tread lava to save someone. He was indeed a great hero as Dren had hoped.

"This is by far the biggest event to hit this island since the Battle of Red Mountain," the Duke replied, "an entire large scale evacuation of Morrowind…it's almost surreal."

"I'm afraid it's as real as it gets," Eno replied, "I take it you heard about the Telvanni?" Vedam only gave him a sour expression, one of little worry for them.

"I heard," he replied, "I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it. Might be doing the world a favor by staying here and letting Oblivion itself wipe them off Morrowind."

"I've a bad feeling," Curio replied cryptically, "there won't be a Morrowind left after all this is said and done."

She didn't think her mother would grow so close to panic at this point however there was too much to be panicked about. Both could see balls of fire raining down from Red Mountain and though Nirina tried to stay calm her mother was anything but. She more than understood what she felt, personally she was never as terrified as she was at that moment.

"Grandma we should hurry to Vivec to catch the next ship out," Nirina pleaded. Her mother Krin nodded in approval.

"Aye child," she said, "I've never seen it this bad."

"We have a long walk to Vivec though," said the teen, "if we leave now we should make it."

"Suran has always been a bit seedy to me," said the old woman as Nirina led her away, "full of ruffians and scoundrels, little wonder the mountain wants to kill them."

"Not now mother we really should be going," Nirina replied. Suddenly someone let out a shout to duck as a large ball of lava came hurtling toward the two. Letting out a scream of despair, Nirina held up her hands in meek defense, preparing herself for the darkness to come. Instead she heard a loud crash and what sounded like a pair of feet hitting the ground. When she opened her eyes she had to stop herself from gawking at the tall, not to mention handsome, Dunmer that had deflected the bomb away like a guar hide ball. He thus turned his attention to the young blue-eyed Breton girl.

"You two had better head at all possible speed to the south," he replied, his voice low and melodic, "otherwise the mountain will make corpses of you." He was clad head to toe in a glistening mixture of ebony and glass armor that gleamed with mysterious power. She had never met a Dunmer quite as charming before and to her they all seemed ugly and rude. This one was the exact opposite, maybe even chivalrous.

"Such a nice man," Krin said, "are you Nirina's boyfriend?" The Dunmer started at her with an odd look, and then his gaze turned to Nirina whose face was awash in blushing embarrassment. He couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"I'm afraid not madam," he said smiling, "though I would probably be open to the idea, your daughter is quiet lovely."

"Grandmother," said Nirina, "she is my grandmother Krin Crosazn. I'm Nirina Crosazn by the way and thank you for saving us."

"My pleasure lady Crosazn," said he with a bow, "my name is Nae'run."

"You…..you're Nae'run?!" she asked in surprise. The Dunmer nodded in acknowledgement.

"The very same my lady," was his answer.

"You're the Nerevarine!" Nirina said with a shriek. It was clear she was frightened at the news of someone as famous as he being here was. Nae'run laughed and approached her.

"You need not be alarmed," he soothed, "the real me is no match for the legend I'm afraid."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't obvious," he said, "protecting my people and you are one of my people. This a dangerous place for a young girl, you and your grandmother should leave at best speed."

"We were just about to when you saved us," Nirina replied. Nae'run scratched his head and nodded.

"Sorry for the delay then," he replied, "do you need escort?"

"Oh he wants to escort us to Vivec," said Krin with a smile, "how nice of him."

"It's not necessary really," Nirina replied. The old woman ignored her and moved closer to Nae'run with a comical smile.

"You know my granddaughter is not married yet," she replied under her breath. Nirina wailed in alarm.

"Grandma!" she squealed in protest. Nae'run responded with a well-rounded belly laugh which couldn't help but make Nirina smile in response despite the rosy shade of her cheeks. For such an important figure he had a good sense of humor.

"I'll try to remember that," he said speaking through his chuckles, "in the meantime you two really should get going. Here take this."

Withdrawing from his belt, Nirina took to her hand a brilliant ring with a strange glow. She had never seen anything like it and could tell it was enchanted and worth quite a bit.

"Oh I can't take this it's yours," she replied. Nae'run only waved his hand away.

"Don't worry about it I have twenty others just like it," he replied, "it has water walking so make your way to Lake Masobi then Lake Hairan then follow the river south until you hit Vivec. Tell the Ordinators I sent you and show them the ring, they'll know when they see it."

"O…Okay," she said, "be careful Nerevarine." Nae'run snorted in disgust and gave her a sour look.

"I hate that name," he said with an agitated grin, "don't worry about me, you worry about you."

"Don't get kill now," Krin then advised. Nae'run smiled and turned about.

"Nah I'm to stubborn and lucky to die," his last words were as he made a running start and leapt clear of the mountains toward Bal Ur. Both watched in awe a moment then the old woman turned to her granddaughter.

"Handsome, strong and rich," she said, "don't let this one get away." Nirina's love struck gaze turned away from his fading image to her grandmother.

"Grandma stop embarrassing me and lets go," she replied. The old woman nodded and began walking away. Nirina followed close behind her for a moment then looked back smiling despite herself.

"My Lord Vivec," said Saryoni in his usual Temple robe, "thousands of refugees are flocking to the city. The Foreign Quarter is almost overrun."

Vivec was seated with a long robe about his shoulders, breathing slowly. Since the Heart of Lorkhan was destroyed he knew his time was short however for the sake of the people he used any and all means to prolong his life. Nae'run had told him once that despite his betrayal of Lord Nerevar, he needed Vivec alive to ensure the people still had faith to keep them strong. With the death of Almalexia and Sotha Sil, Vivec was all that was left to keep the peoples fragile faith from destroying Morrowind from the inside out. Revolts and holy wars would have crippled the frail system that was already showing signs of age.

Despite that Vivec grew weaker and the Nerevarine did all he could to prepare the Temple for the day that their god would die. He even went as far as to join the Temple, rising to the rank of Patriarch to ensure some form of stability. In that light the Temple blessed him (out of Vivec's own mouth as well) as Saint Nae'run Nerevar in case Vivec's time would come and he would be the peoples only symbol of the living god faith. As broken and seductive it may have been, it was all the people had left, except the Ashlanders whose sole belief was only the Nerevarine alone. Vivec was dying…and he knew it. It was only a matter of time.

"Inform the………….inform the guards to open the other…….cantons to more refugees," Vivec said weakly, "go as far…….as to open……Temple grounds to help."

"The Telvanni will not be pleased," Saryoni replied.

"I'm the Hortator," said a voice behind him, "they'll do as I say or there will be hell to pay."

Saryoni turned about to see Nae'run entering the building. He could tell the Nerevarine was tired, running and skipping from one town to another trying to save as many as he could. For the last week he oversaw the evacuation of the Ashlands. The Urshilaku were not keen on leaving their home but listened to their Nerevarine despite their reluctance. The other tribes joined in succession as all four combined into one great tribe on the Grazelands and took refuge inside Ald Daedroth for whom Nae'run had cleansed to make safe during the Fifth Trial. It was a long and arduous journey however Nae'run used multiple means to transport people via certain discoveries and artifacts he had found in his travels. He wouldn't be clearer about his finds, only that they would help in the long run. No doubt all that was transpiring was running him to the brink of exhaustion. Were it not for the Ring of Azura on his finger he would more than likely collapse on the floor at his feet.

"The Telvanni are not renowned for their hospitality," said the priest. Nae'run merely nodded as he approached Vivec.

"Nevertheless they know what will happen if they piss me off," said the hero, "I'll go to every Tel City in Morrowind and wipe them off the map. They know full well what I'm capable of."

"A savior and cold-blooded," Saryoni replied with a smirk, "surprising I might say."

"Call it tough love if you will," Nae'run replied kneeling the Vivec, "how's he doing?"

"He's dying," Saryoni said dryly, "what else is there to say?"

"Vivec," Nae'run began, "look…I've evacuated the northern part of Morrowind but I cannot speak for the outlanders living in the strongholds near Red Mountain. I need you to hold as long as you can."

"……..Nerevar………..I will," Vivec trailed off. Nae'run clasped the gods face in his hands and drew closer to him.

"Vivec…despite what may have happened in the past I still call you friend," Nae'run started, "as my friend…please…stay alive as long as possible." At that the Nerevarine stood his ground and sighed tiredly. Saryoni stood next to him.

"Nae'run you need to rest," Saryoni replied, "you're no good to the people half-dead on your feet." Nae'run simply shook his head and gave Saryoni a haggard look of desperation.

"If they don't sleep neither do I," he replied referring to his people. With that last word the hero turned heel and started for the door.

"Do what you can for him Tholer," said Nae'run as he left, "I will do the same for my

people."


End file.
